Another aspect of constantly evolving, modern telecommunication technologies is the breadth of services. While the audio communication (phone) was the norm until recently, multimodal communications including text messaging, email, audio/video communication, data sharing, and many more are becoming a standard feature of widely available telecommunication services with a wide variety of devices accommodating those services. Enhanced communication systems such as Unified Communication (UC) systems are an illustrative example. Users of these systems are enabled to communicate with others via a variety of modalities and are provided a number of helpful ancillary services such as presence supplemented contact lists, access to scheduling and similar applications from the communication application user interface, and the like.
With the broad range of available communication modes, the decision making process for accepting, rejecting, or forwarding incoming communication session requests is also becoming more complicated. Users typically lack flexible options for managing incoming calls (e.g. forwarding, rejecting) in conventional Private Branch Exchange (PBX) phones. Quickly switching between multiple call forwarding options is not supported. Additionally, complex user forwarding preferences are difficult to implement in current call forwarding implementations. For example, call forwarding to a cellular phone during a vacation is simple to implement. However, configuring different call forwarding settings across multiple devices and multiple user preferences is challenging.